Kiss My Eyes and Lay me to Sleep
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: Eu prometi parti e pedi para que ele só me prometesse uma coisa.Eu prometi o meu coração e ele me prometeu ficar...Para no final beijar os meus olhos e me por para dormir. Avisos: SaiNaru; DarkSasuNaru; Deathfic; Não é songfic Dedicada para AnjoSetsuna


Fanfiction **dedicada** para a minha chara _**AnjoSetsuna**_, já tinha passado da hora de eu fazer algo por ela, ela merece e muito! *o*

Também foi **betada** por ela, **AnjoSetsuna**, nem mesmo quando faço uma fic para ela dou sossego com as betagens xD

**Avisos:** SaiNaru, Dark SasuNaru; Deathfic;

**NÃO É SONGFIC**, coloquei alguns trechos da tradução da música alterados e no meio do texto, por motivos pessoais e também por causa do enredo.

Fanfiction inspirada na música **Prelude12/21 da banda AFI** e no **doujinshi Sarome*** (em português Salomé, サロメ) do **circle HISSATSU CYCLONE.**

**A chará leu está fic enquanto betava com um outra música, ela enviou para mim, e se vc quiser, é só baixar por este link:** http: / / www. 4shared. com / file / 206915883 / ebb1bfec / All(underline)Imbrunire(underline)-(underline)Ashram. html

**Remova os espaços e substitua o que tiver em parênteses pelo underline ou procure no meu perfil pela musica na seção de capas.**

_-_

_-_

**Oneshot: Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

**-  
**

Todas as grandes nações estavam unidas lutando contra um só homem. Um ano foi o suficiente para mudar o mundo drasticamente, após Uchiha Madara ter declarado a "Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja" todas as vilas uniram suas forças para combater "a operação Tsuki no Me".

O objetivo era proteger os dois últimos Jinchuurikis existentes das mãos do último Uchiha considerado vivo, há dois meses atrás Uchiha Madara tinha conseguido capturar o Jinchuuriki do Hachibi, restando assim apenas eu, o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi como troféu.

Todos sabiam que se a Kyuubi fosse extraído por Uchiha Madara, o mundo que conheciam iria desaparecer e eles temiam pela minha morte, pois eu era considerado o "garoto destinado" a decidir se o mundo iria conhecer uma paz nunca vista antes ou a destruição.

Mas eram poucas as pessoas a notarem que Uzumaki Naruto não foi feito para ficar preso. A mim não era permitido participar das lutas contra os capangas que Madara mandava para os campos de batalha para diminuir o número de meus homens e estava sendo vigiado em período integral por ANBU's e já não possuía uma casa.

Eu era levado em viagens, não podia ficar parado muito tempo em um lugar para não descobrirem minha posição, por causa disso, eu não podia ficar com meus amigos; Kakashi tinha que ficar na aldeia, Sakura ajudava os feridos da guerra, o único que me restou foi Sai e, às vezes Yamato aparecia em minha escolta.

Nunca fui permitido ir atrás de Sasuke, todos diziam a mim que o Uchiha tinha morrido após derrotar Danzou, mas eu achava que não era verdade, me negava a acreditar, pois sei que havia mais duas pessoas que Sasuke iria querer se vingar antes de aceitar a morte.

- Pare de fingir que está dormindo Naruto... – ouvi Sai me chamar e abri meus olhos encarando o moreno sentado contra a parede.

- Venha... – disse ele me chamando e estendendo sua mão para mim.

Eu puxei minha coberta e engatinhei até o seu colo e sentei entre suas pernas repousando minha cabeça sobre seu tórax voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Você nos deu trabalho desta vez... Yamato-taichou disse que te encontrou no banheiro tentando lavar a tinta de seu cabelo com água fervente. Eles tentaram te parar, mas como sempre cabeça dura... – Sai passou os dedos entre as mechas loiras fazendo um leve cafuné. – Você lutou com eles até desmaiar por causa da temperatura da água...

- Eles estavam tentando me mudar... – disse o loiro fazendo beicinho.

Senti Sai suspirar na minha nuca, ele estava cansado e eu também. A minha guarda tinha me obrigado a tingir meu cabelo de preto para me misturar em meio aos soldados. Eu não pude suportar, eles estavam tentando me tirar tudo... Cada dia que se passava eu deixava de ser o que fui anteriormente. O Naruto que todos conheceram estava morrendo aos poucos, de uma forma muito dolorosa.

Foi isso que dei para Sai, os meus restos sem felicidade esperando que, ele me mantenha sobre minhas próprias pernas até o dia que o vento me chamar para cumprir meu destino.

- Eles pediram para eu retirar o restante da tinta... Eles não querem correr o risco de você ter outro ataque como aquele. – eu relaxei um pouco mais em seu colo me sentindo um pouco mais aliviado. – Porém, eles dobraram a segurança...

Consenti com a cabeça e voltei a ficar quieto, após alguns minutos a minha atenção se voltou para a porta de meu quarto que estava sendo aberta.

- Yo! – disse Yamato entrando. Eu podia sentir a sua pena... Eu não desejo que ninguém sinta pena de mim, apenas desejo a minha liberdade de volta, e isso ninguém poderia me devolver. – Eu trouxe ramen.

Pude ver que ele ficou decepcionado com a minha falta de entusiasmo, pois eu continuei ali deitado no colo de Sai sem proferir uma única palavra. Sai pegou a comida nas mãos de Yamato, pois nem animo para comer minha refeição preferida eu tinha mais.

- Arigatö Yamato-taichou. – tentei ser educado pelo menos, olhei para ele prestes a lançar um dos meus antigos sorrisos, mas parei... Isto não funcionava mais e só estaria magoando ele por tentar forçar mostrar algo que já não existia.

- Hai hai, eu vi Sakura e Kakashi-senpai hoje, eles disseram que estão sentindo sua falta Naruto... E não só eles, eu também... – ele se levantou e foi embora me deixando sozinho com Sai novamente.

Eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele falou, mas permaneci calado sentindo a dor destroçar meu coração.

Sai pegou os hashis e começou a me alimentar após ver que eu não faria por conta própria, comi em silêncio como se fosse uma criança e quando o ramen já estava na metade eu empurrei a vasilhas para longe sentindo as lágrimas queimarem meus olhos enquanto eu tentava engolir os soluços que ameaçavam deixar minha garganta.

Sai me virou de frente para ele segurando meus ombros, eu precisava de me sentir vivo, e ele era o único que conseguia fazer isto para mim, por que...

"_Fiz várias promessas a muitas pessoas, e algumas eu não vou cumprir._

_Mas em troca das promessas que fiz ao Sai, eu insisti que ele me prometesse algo._

_Eu prometi parti, e pedi para que ele só me prometesse uma coisa._

_Eu prometi o meu coração e ele me prometeu ficar... Para no final beijar os meus olhos e me por para dormir."_

Fechei meus olhos sentindo o cobertor ser retirado de meu corpo, senti as mãos pálidas e frias dele em meu rosto, seus lábios acariciarem os meus com suavidade e ternura e delicadamente nossas línguas se tocaram.

Suas mãos deixaram meu rosto e senti seus dedos deslizarem até a bainha da minha yukata, delicadamente deslizando a roupa pelos meus ombros.

- Abra os olhos... – ele pediu sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Eu abri revelando os meus orbes azuis, ele me encarou... Sabia o que ele estava fazendo, Sai aprendeu a ler a minha alma, e provavelmente estava assistindo a tempestade que estava acontecendo dentro de mim.

Ele me puxou para seu colo me abraçando com toda a sua força, podia sentir o medo de perda naquele abraço... Mas eu já tinha prometido parti...

Seus lábios procuraram pelos meus desta vez famintos, uma de suas mãos segurava minha nuca para ele aprofundar o beijo enquanto a mão livre estava em minhas costas segurando meu corpo contra o dele.

- Sai... – sussurrei entre o beijo e envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço. – Me faça sentir vivo...

Ele me deitou no chão e abriu o restante da minha yukata, deslizando seus dedos sobre a minha pele me queimando como se ele estivesse em brasas enquanto me beijava profundamente.

Minhas mãos retiravam vagarosamente suas roupas para senti-lo nu sobre meu corpo.

- Por favor... Quero senti-lo dentro de mim... – supliquei.

- Você está bem carente não? – disse ele em tom brincalhão.

- Sai... – não dei muita idéia para o que ele havia dito, eu precisava dele como nunca em minha vida, era só o que eu conseguia pensar naquela hora.

O momento que nossos corpos se uniram foi diferente de qualquer outra vez, senti-lo dentro de mim me fazia sentir como uma pessoa normal que precisava de amor, senti-lo era um ritual para que eu continuasse a sobreviver.

Foi quando ele estava em mim que eu ouvi...

O vento cantou para mim me fazendo sorrir levemente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sai parando de se mover.

- Eu ouvi o vento me chamar. – disse a ele e pela primeira vez, eu vi Sai chorar.

Suas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto caindo sobre o meu abaixo dele, e como nunca, ele me possuiu indo fundo em meu corpo, me prendendo em seus braços enquanto me marcava como dele.

Fazendo que eu me esquecesse quem eu era, minha mente estava nublada pelo prazer e a única coisa que fazia era me contorcer e gemer enquanto sentia ele me levando para o céu.

Sai me encheu em seu ápice e minha mente ficou em branco; e assim ele me puxou novamente em seus braços e me abraçou pelo resto daquela noite não querendo me perder.

_~~.~~_

E ali estávamos nós, novamente naquela posição, ele estava indo terminar o que tinha começado na cova de Orochimaru.

Chegava ser cômico, ele estava ali me abraçando com um de seus braços enquanto a outra perfurava meu abdômen com sua katana.

Eu comecei a tossir sangue sujando a yukata branca dele e mesmo assim ele continuava a me prender contra seu corpo.

Levantei meus braços lentamente e envolvi seu pescoço, movi meu rosto e o beijei, mas senti ele me puxar levemente pela minha jaqueta pelas costas me fazendo parar de beijá-lo.

Seu rosto agora estava sujo com o meu sangue. Ele me encarou e retornou o beijo me puxando pelo meu queixo.

Sua mão que estava em meu queixo deslizou para entre meu pescoço e ombro, remexeu sua katana com um puxão brusco fazendo mais uma onda de sangue subir pela minha garganta me sufocando.

Ele parou de beijar, provavelmente por causa do sangue... E dessa vez ele retirou totalmente a katana de meu abdômen, minhas pernas cederam ao peso do meu corpo de tanta dor que senti, mas ele não deixou que eu caísse e me deitou cuidadosamente sobre o chão.

"_E isso foi o que eu trouxe para ele, ele pode ficar com isso..."_

Um dos dois homens que ele desejava se vingar... Mesmo que eu não tenha feito nada para ele, pois a única coisa que eu tinha feito até aquele dia, foi amá-lo demais.

Era coincidência do destino? Talvez... Mas aquele inferno todo só iria parar quando esta repugnante maldição do clã Uchiha terminar.

"_Isso foi o que eu pensei, pensei que ele precisava de mim.."._

Ele deitou sobre o meu corpo colocando a cabeça entre meu pescoço enquanto rasgava minha blusa com uma kunai.

- Naruto... – ele disse se levantando me observando atentamente vendo o quão quebrado eu estava.

Sasuke me acariciou sabendo que aquilo tudo estava para acabar, beijou meus ombros passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, buscando pela minha nuca e me dando um beijo ferido.

Ele retirou o resto das minhas roupas que estavam atrapalhando, deixando apenas os farrapos da minha jaqueta. Eu não fiz nada para impedi-lo, só fiquei observando ele ter todo o cuidado para não me ferir mais, provavelmente não querendo que eu morresse antes dele me ter.

"_Isso foi o que eu pensava, que você achava que eu fosse ingênuo."_

Observei ele abrir sua yukata, ele não ousava quebrar o contato de nossos olhos, como se caso ele olhasse para outro lado iria me perder...

Sasuke me penetrou fazendo que um gemido de dor escapasse da minha boca sangrenta, mas mesmo assim não deixamos de nos olhar.

Ele tentava pedir perdão e eu recusava, pois sabia que aquilo era necessário.

"_Por que eu era a criança destinada..."_

Ele tentava me provar que me amava, mas ele não lutou ao meu lado quando eu precisei.

Nossos corpos convulsionavam, o dele por estar no seu ápice, o meu porque estava no meu último momento de _vida_...

Meus olhos se entristeceram e eu voltei a tossir muito sangue, tentei tampar com a minha mão, mas não adiantou, eu já não podia respirar...

Ergui a minha mão com muito custo até o seu rosto.

- Sasuke... – e pela primeira vez eu sussurrei seu nome naquele dia e a última em minha vida. Sem forças, minhas mãos escorregaram de seu rosto, deixando a marca do sangue por onde meus dedos deslizaram.

"_E isso foi o que eu trouxe, você pode me esquecer..."_

~~.~~

"_Fiz várias promessas a muitas pessoas, e algumas eu não vou cumprir._

_Mas em troca das promessas que fiz ao Sai, eu insisti que ele me prometesse algo._

_Eu prometi parti, e pedi para que ele só me prometesse uma coisa._

_Eu prometi o meu coração e ele me prometeu ficar..."_

Sai foi o único que encontrou o corpo de Naruto, ele caminhou lentamente para ele, tinha uma promessa a cumprir no final.

Ele encarou os orbes azuis abertos e sem vida do loiro.

Agachou-se e beijou os olhos azuis antes de fechá-los...

"_Para no final beijar os meus olhos e me por para dormir."_

- Sempre vou te amar Naruto... Arigatö.

**~~ Owari ~~**

**(*)** _O doujinshi está em japonês, mas pelo titulo e pelas imagens, da para entender que a história conta sobre sonhos que Sasuke tem em que ele puniu Naruto por traí-lo com Sai (Suposição baseada na análise by iara-chan.)._

_Mas não tenho certeza, já que eu não sou muito religiosa e não conheço muito bem a história de Salomé. _

_Mesmo assim, a relação que esta fanfiction tem com a história de Salome é quase imperceptível, pois inicialmente eu pensei em seguir a idéia principal do doujinshi, mas desisti em seguida._

**~~.~~**

** Espero que todos tenham gostado /o/**

**Só para lembrar: **

**Cronograma de hoje:**

**Hoje estou postando um capítulo novo de **_**Modéle**_**; um capítulo novo de **_**Objeto Sexual**_** que está bem engraçado; "**_**Kiss my eyes to lay me to sleep"**_** uma oneshot SaiNaru/darkSasuNaru; e o primeiro capítulo de "**_**A Summer's Love Story**_**", que é uma nova fanfictions SaiNaru com começo de pseudo SasuNaru.**

**O cronograma para **_**Murder Suicide**_**: O capítulo 6 deve ser postado nessa semana, e o 7 já está em andamento.**

_**Ligações Transientes e Resistentes**_**: O próximo capítulo está sendo escrito e logo vai ser postado.**

**Agradeço a todos que estão comentando a fanfiction! Arigato minna-san! Por favor, continuem a fazer esta ficwriter feliz ;) **


End file.
